Bus Ride
by katie-masen
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest! To my delight, she boarded this bus. As I prayed, I heard her walk up the stairs. Edward x Bella. One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

On the Bus

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Story: ****Bus Ride**

**Author: katie-masen**

**Type of Edward: Office/fetish Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All human**

**POV: Edward**

**Bus Ride**

I sat on the back seat of the double decker bus. It was late at night, I was getting home from a tiring day at the office. My female colleagues did not provide any pleasure to help me past my time. None of them had the horniness that I have. I was even beginning to think that they might be lesbians.

The upper deck of the bus was empty. The reason I sat on the back seat was so that I could rub my cock as I look down on women passing by. With the higher view, I could see down blouses if I was fortunate enough. I love the sight of women in low-cut shirts with push-up bras and women in sexy clothes. It wasn't a very lucky day, there was no one worth rubbing my cock for.

Just as I was about to give up and take a nap, a lady from the bus stop caught my eye. She was wearing a silky blue dress with thin straps over her shoulders. The blouse was low with a V-cut down her tits. The dress was tight, gripping nicely to her body. It only covered until mid thigh. The dress was clinging to her ass so tightly that I could see the panty shape underneath.

To my delight, she boarded this bus. As I prayed, I heard her walk up the stairs. Finally, I saw a very gorgeous heart-shaped face. She had long brown hair tied neatly together and hypnotic chocolate brown eyes. I took a long look down her body. Her tits were so big that they were almost spilling out of her top. Her legs were smooth and oh so very sexy. It turned me on... so greatly…

She sat about 5 seats in front of me. At this moment, I was beginning to turn horny. I moved up, edging nearer to her like a thief. Finally, I sat diagonally behind her. I kept a distance of 2 seats to avoid being spotted. She was reading a book as I stared at her legs. I licked my lower lip as my eyes explore her silky legs. They were smooth and fair. The way she crossed her legs makes me want to just go there and uncross it for her. I stared hard at her strap. I had a fetish for straps. I looked hard at them, trying hard to make them slip down her shoulders. I was getting more turned on when her left strap was slowly sliding. She was so concentrated on reading her book that she didn't notice. The sexual feeling was unbearable. I was turning into a wild sex animal. My cock throbbed under my pants, wanting some action fast.

I decided to move up to the seat behind her. Surprisingly, she did not notice. She seemed to be engrossed in her book. Upon closer inspection, I realised that she was reading a sex story. I saw her hand put near the area of the dress just above her pussy. She was getting turned on by the sex descriptions in the book.

The left strap was slipping and slipping. As she finally tries to pull the strap back up, I stopped her. I held her hand and guided her strap back down her shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra. The lady was shocked but was more than willing to co-operate. Then I moved her hand to her right strap and slide it down. Now the straps were hanging by her side. I moved in front of her, getting a full view of her pretty face. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand before I licked my finger and slide it over the contours of her tits that were spilling out of her top. I knew she liked the feeling as she gave out a slight moan. It made me hornier. I pulled down her dress to her waist and started fondling with her breasts. I cupped them with my hands, squeezing them like there was no tomorrow. The prospect of having sex on a bus made me all that more excited. I used my tongue and licked her breast. Stopping at her nipples to suck and bite them. Within seconds, they were hard as rock. She urged me on as I sucked her nipples. Those were the nicest nipples I ever sucked.

"Go down, now... baby." She whispered to my ear.

With a swing off my hand I pulled her whole dress down. I smelt the dress. Rubbed the silky dress on my face before I threw it to the back of the bus. All she had left was a white panties. It was almost transparent and could see her pubic hair through the panties. It was so silky. I placed two of my fingers over the material her and rubbed her up and down slowly. She started to feel it as she begins to rock her head. I pulled up her panties with both my fingers, sending the panties up her crack. She immediately gave out a short scream. Then I loosen it a bit before giving it another jerk up her crack. Her panties is rubbing on her pussy and making her even more wet. She opened her mouth like she was screaming but did not let out a sound as she was afraid that the passengers sitting on the lower deck might hear her. Finally, I pulled her wet panties down. I smelled and licked her panties before throwing it far away.

"There goes your panty, you are naked now." I licked the juices off my lips.

After catching a breath, I went back to work. My tongue stuck into her wet pussy like the tip of the cock touching it. As I licked, my hands wondered up her body, squeezing her breasts. My licking action never stopped as was her moaning. She pushed my head into her pussy.

"Lick it! Lick it!" she urged me on.

I concentrated on her cunt, my hands retreated down to join in the rubbing action. It was full force now. With my tongue sliding in and out, biting her clit with my teeth and rubbing the sides with my left hand while my right middle finger goes sliding in and out her pussy. She went into a frenzy, arching her body nearer. My finger pumped harder and my tongue licked faster. She was on the verge of cumming.

"Make me cum!! Yes.. do it!! I want to CUM!!" She cried out to me as she push me harder into her.

I slid in another finger and bit her clit bringing her to her climax she so desperately wanted. My head went up and down, pushing myself harder to lick her pussy. My left hand rubbed her cunt like it never did. Three of my fingers now in her pussy. "Yes...fuck me with your fingers!!" She holding my head as she said.

"Oh... oh ...mmmm…uh..ahhh..." Within moments, her legs wrapped around my head, she lets off a scream and all her sweet juices flowed onto my face and over my fingers. She came ... and came in loads ... Her cum covered my whole hand.

I did not let her catch any breath. Straight away I unzipped my pants and took my hard shaft out. It has been suffering inside for more than 20 minutes already. Without any warning, I pulled her head to my cock and slid my shaft into her mouth. She was taken by surprise as she was still recuperating from the huge orgasm. However, she got into the action straight away. I pushed her brunette head into my cock.

"Suck my cock now, take it deep." I commanded.

With a nod of her head, I heard slurping sounds. She was doing a great job, sliding my cock in and out of her mouth. She took my whole shaft into deep her mouth. She used her hands to play with my balls. She was sucking my cock in such quick action that I am building to shoot already. My hand fondled with her bare body and her firm ass. I spanked her ass as she sucked my cock happily, pushed my it into her mouth, harder and faster.

"Suck it!! Come on .. suck harder... make me cum!!"

She quickened her motion and went in harder. I was building and building, I could feel it.

"Yes .. Yes ... I going to cum ... do you swallow??" I shouted, moving my body towards her.

"Oh baby, anything..I will take whatever you give me!! Cum on me now!"

With just a few more licks from her hot mouth, I took my shaft out of her mouth and stroked her face with it. Suddenly, my sticky white cum came squirting out onto her brunette hair, her face, her tits and into her mouth. I squeezed the last few drops onto her lips. She wriggled her tongue around her lips to take in all my cum. I rubbed my semi-soft cock on her breast, spreading the cum all over her nipples. She to rubbed the cum across her chest and sucked the cum off her fingers. Then she put my cock back into her mouth and started cleaning it for me. The feeling was great, just like the warm down after a rigorous exercise. I stroked her hair as she licked my cock clean. Finally, we sunk into our seats. My cock still hanging in the air and she is still stark naked. It is so sexy to be naked on a public bus doing what we did. The thrill that we might be caught made our love making more exciting. She was panting beside me, I touched her face and give it a lick.

I got up to look for her clothes. Her panty and dress were at the far end of the deck. As I walked, my cock still hung out in the open. I wrap the clothes around my cock. I took out my underwear and put it on for her. Then I put on her silky panty and zipped my pants up. She put on her dress with my underwear on her.

"Thanks for that... I loved it." Here, this is my name card, feel free to call anytime, I am always thirsty for some sticky juice." She handed her card to me. Upon taking her card, I licked her hand, like I hadn't had enough. I licked it all the way to her breasts and gave her tits a little squeeze and a kiss before I let her go. As she turned, I went down to her ass and gave it a hard kiss and spanked her off. She looked back and licked her lower lip.

"You are a sex animal!! But I like it ..." She said in the most seductive voice. I blew a kiss before sinking into my seat. Maybe I wasn't that unlucky today after all.

Turning my attention to the card she gave me that I still held in my hand. It read _'Bella Swan'_ followed by her number. Finally I could put a name to this wonderful, more beautiful seductress.

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone who added this story to their alert and favorite list. But if you are waiting for the update of this story it is up on the original story called _**On the Bus**_, which you can find on my profile. This being in the contest was not allowed to have multiple chapters so that's why I'm updating it under another name. It is the exact same story, so add_** On the Bus**_ to your alert list instead of this one. And happy reading! :D

Thanks guys!

~ katiemasen


End file.
